The Desert Rose's Roof Time Fun
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto is sent to Suna to retrieve a scroll unaware that a certain desert rose craves his touch. Will he give in to the temptation or will the fear of what his possessive girlfriend would do stop him? Dom!TemarixNaruto. Implied NarutoxAnko.


The Encounter

0

Dom!TemarixNaruto... Implied NarutoxAnko

0

Author's Note

0

Take's place after Anko and her Foxy Lover

0

Story Start

0

Naruto would never forget the day he had a sexual encounter with Sabaku Temari. Being trained by some of the best Konoha had to offer he could have gotten himself out of the situation. Hell he was proficient enough to escape from Anko when she was in the mood for Bondage but what straight male wouldn't allow himself to be taken by an attractive blonde.

It was just another C-rank mission, though it was placed as B-rank because of it's importance. A simple scroll retrieval and low and behold the building that it happened was one not to far from Sunagakure no Sato's entrance on a well moon lit night. He was sixteen by that time with his spiky blond hair, cerulean blue eyes, and fox-like whiskers.

He was wearing nothing but typical Jounin garbs reflecting what ranked he had achieved. That was when he came upon her. Her Black battle Kimono that clung to her body, her dazzling green eyes and Blonde haired tied in four pony tails.

''Hey there Temari.'' He greeted.  
She answered him. "Hey there Naruto-Kun fancy meeting you here.''

There was something about her tone that put Naruto on the defensive. It was…dare he say it…Seductive. ''In fact I was looking for you.'' She said as she moved from the wall in front of the exit.

''Well I'm a bit in a hurry…gomen but can this wait.''

''Oh I'm afraid whatever you have to be is going to have to wait.'' She said licking his lips and giving him a predatory look. He recognized that look anywhere, something he grew accustomed to after being with Anko for so long.

''Well look at the time bye!'' He said as he shushined away. He had found himself on the roof and was going to make a mad dash when a gush of wind blocked his path. Then seemingly out of nowhere Temari appeared sitting on the edge.

''You weren't trying to run away from me now were you Naruto-kun?''

''Temari I'm not sure what this about bu-Kagebunshin no Jutsu!'' A hundred clones appeared out of thin air as the 101 Naruto's went in all direction.

''You can run but I'm going to catch that sexy ass of yours!"

Was the declaration he heard. He knew what she wanted but was a lay from the Desert Rose, one of the most beautiful Kunoichi of all time worth the risk of what Anko could do to him? After messing up once and getting the threat of having his Junk bitten off by a King Cobra the blonde made sure to thread lightly about his Hebi-hime. Anko was quite the possessive lover now that he thought about it.

He stopped to breathe, then looked around to see if he got away. He made his way to one of the roofs to get a visual and regretted it instantly as Temari pounced on him, pinning him to the ground.

Naruto grunted. ''Temari I don't know what this is about but can you let me go.''

''Sorry Naruto-kun but I'm going to get what I want one way or another…now you can either lie back and do what I say or I can tell Gaara…'''

''What that you were trying to rape me?''

''No I was thinking more of the lines of you groping me despite my 'protests.' The sentence hung in his mind as he shivered. So it was either have his junk bitten off or crushed to pieces. Sometimes life really sucked for him. He decided to go with the latter as he could deal with an angry former Jinchuuriki, Anko on the other hand…

''Ok…I'll do it.'' He said as Temari rubbed his chest.

''Hhm you made the right choice,'' She said as she pulled her red sash apart, letting her Kimono fall. She wore nothing underneath meaning that she had planned this in advance. Her womanhood was already glistening with juices, her hair neat and trimmed. Now be a good boy and give my pussy a good licking.'' She ordered as she repositioned herself above his face and sat on it.

Naruto moved his hands to her firm behind, squeezing it, as his tongue parted her folds. He could hear her moans of ecstasy and knew he must have been hitting all her spots. He alternated between her flesh walls to her clit, back and forth and even sometimes, brushed hit teeth against the little nub causing her to buck into his face and moan wildly. She was so hot there and wet, the volume of her liquids seem to seep continuously onto his face and in her mouth. He gave her right ass cheek a squeeze causing her to mew as his hand slid up and down her back. He then began to furiously lick her clit, causing her to fall back and scream in bliss as a orgasm washed over her. Her juices spilled out, splashing onto his chest and face.

''Hhm that was good Naruto-kun…now I want that meaty thing of yours inside of me,'' She said as she positioned herself above him. Their eyes met as she gave a grin and lowered herself down, slowly as her maidenhood consumed him. Both moaned at the feeling of completion. She was tight there and hot. From how the girl basically just claimed him he figured she must have had a few boyfriends but she was even tighter then Anko. She let out a few whimpers as she bit her limp from being stretched out by Naruto's cock. Naruto massaged her back, giving her some form of relief. She muttered a quick thank you as the pain slowly subsided.

Her pussy began to squeeze his cock as she slowly began to bounce and her whimpers became moan. Naruto decided to thrust while Temari came down, causing them both to throw their heads back in ecstasy.

The Desert Rose continued to bounce up and down on him as their fingers interlocked. Her hips rocked with each motion at a rapid paste.

''Hhm baby! That's it! Harder! Fuck me!" Temari couldn't help but cry out the words in pleasure as Naruto's took continued to drill into her.

''Temari! Your so tight! I love your pussy!'' He said as he moved her hands to her large mound and began to massage them.

''Harder!'' She cried out, resulting in Naruto moving his hands to her plump rear and thrusting into her at a rapid pace, meeting her bounces and driving deeper into her.

''Oh Kami!'' Temari moaned as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss as she continued to buck her hips against him. They kept up the feverish pace, driving them both to the edge. ''Naruto!'' Temari cried out as her walls tightened around his tool, milking him of his seed while her juices coated his tool.

''Temari!" Naruto groaned as her juices splattering against his cock was a surreal and amazing feeling as he thrust into her as deep as he could, spurting his seed into her. Naruto moaned as he continued climaxing as Temari bucked against him a few more times before reaching her climax, a few seconds later.

Naruto continued to slam into her as his cock kept spurting his seed into her pussy. As the high washed, Naruto fell back, pulling Temari on top of him. Both panted in exhaustion and felt fulfilled.

''That was incredible Naruto-kun.''

''I know Temari-chan…though Anko is going to have my ass once this gets back to her.''

''Well let's not worry about that for the time being.'' She said placing a kiss on his lips.

''Oh we won't will we?'' They heard a voice, a voice that caused them both to jump up from the intimate position. Both their faces drained of color as they came face to face with the purple haired Jounin. ''Looks like my little Kitsune didn't heed my warning…and it looks like I get a new play thing…I wander just how much she'll like it in the ass.''

The two blondes high-tailed it out of there. One holding his junk, the other holding her rear end as they left a twin trail of sweat behind. The figure grinned and dispelled the henge to reveal…

''Teach those bastards to wake me up.'' None other then the Kazekage himself Sabaku no Gaara who along with most of Suna was woken up by the two blondes love making.


End file.
